Representative compounds from the oxime class of chemicals were nominated by NCI because their toxicity and potential carcinogenicity had not been well characterized. The contract toxicity studies of cyclohexanone oxime and butanone oxime are reported elsewhere. In addition, in-house research investigations of the influence of cyclohexanone oxime or butanone oxime on glycol alkyl ether toxicity were negative, even though it was reported that oximes might interfere with alcohol metabolism. No further in-house research studies with the oximes are anticipated, unless a common metabolite with potential toxicity to bone marrow cells is identified in ongoing metabolism studies, and review of the data, justifies further investigation.